Cleopatra Rahotep, First year
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: Cleopatra didn't expect to fight the battles she did when she entered Hogwarts. She just wanted her magic education, gain some friends and hopefully find her soul-mate before heading back to Egypt to rule the South magical community when her father passes. She didn't expect this big mystery that she and her friends had to unravel to save the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow Authors and Readers. I would first like to say 'Here you go Kitsunekit75. Here's the story we've been discussing.' I hope you enjoy this story for I've put a lot of research to make sure that this is as accurate as possible. If I have something wrong I would like to apoligize now. If I have offended you in anyway I would like to say sorry. That was not my intention. Enjoy!**

**Harry: Um, you've forgotten something.**

**CP: What?**

**Harry: You forgot the disclaimer. . . again.**

**CP: But but but but.**

**J.K. Rowling: ****_CP_**

**_CP: FINE! *pout* I do not own Harry Potter. I own Cleopatra and anything you don't regonize in the story. I also own the plot. I do not own Egypt or it's past and present religons._**

Chapter 1

I was hugged by Mother very tightly. I smiled tightly at her and received a way to sweet smile back. When she let me go I grinned at Bill, who had came to see me off. My name is Cleopatra Rahotep. I was 11 years old and I lived in Egypt. My family is a pure-blood family and could go back till before the Ancient Egyptians. Bill is short for William Weasley and is a curse-breaker who works with my father, Abubakar Rahotep, whenever he isn't pharaoh. Whenever Bill doesn't have to be on the site he lives with us. So he's like an older brother. I put my wand, Ebony wood, Fir wood, and Silver lime wood, Bennu feather, wrapped in Thestral hair, with a gryffin fang as a focus, 11'1/2 inches, flexible made by Akhenaton Rahotep (my uncle), into my wand holster.

Bill tugged on one of my tiny braids making me yelp and hit him.  
"Don't forget to write, squirt." Bill said. I glared and sniffed.  
"Now that you pulled on my hair I'm not going to write till November." Bill glared at me and said  
"Cleo. . ." warningly. Did I mention Bill is ridiculously protective of me? No? Well now you know. I sighed and said,  
"Fine. But you better send me some Chocoz Caramel. Or I'll hex you when I come back." Bill nodded and held out his hand. I tried shake it but Bill pulled me into another hug.

Mother came back and said sweetly,  
"Honey, grab your trunk. You have five minutes till your international floo opens." I nod and grab my trunk in one hand and held out my arm for Akil, my vervet monkey, who climbed onto my back.  
"Hold on tightly, Akil. Or you might end up on the other side of the planet." Akil made sounds of understanding and held on tighter. I held onto my trunk and looked to Mother. She started counting from ten. I waved goodbye and when Mother hit one I yelled,  
"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Kings cross Station, London, England!" And threw down the floo powder. I closed my eyes and stayed completely still. I felt the whirling and the spinning. It lasted for about 5-10 minutes. Finally it came to a stop. I walked out confidently dragging my trunk. Akil chirped happily looking around. I spotted a red train, with a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express.'

I dragged my trunk onto the train and tried to find a compartment. I found one that was almost empty except for a small boy with wild raven locks and stunning emerald eyes. I knocked on the door, getting his attention. I gently opened the door and asked with a gently smile,  
"Can I sit here?"

~ ' ~

I stared at the girl. She had straight black hair that went down to just below her shoulders , and had some pieces braided and on the end and golden beads. She had a river like blue eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner, shaping them. As well of long curled eyelashes and thin but full black arched eyebrows. She had a straight nose but wasn't too big and it suited her face. She had soft heart-shaped pink lips and is about 4'6ft, she also had a rich tan. All in all she was a beautiful girl. Then I realised she wanted a answer.  
"Sure." I told her. I couldn't understand why she wanted to sit with me. She smiled and dragged in her trunk. Then I noticed her monkey staring at me. He tilted his head at me like he was studying me. Hedwig hooted, getting his attention and he chirped at her.

~ ' ~

I smiled at the boy and dragged in my trunk. I struggled to put it away and the boy jumped to help me. Once we got it up, I smiled thankfully at him. I noticed Akil staring at the boy till his owl hooted. Akil turned his attention and chirped. I smiled at the boy and said,  
"You have a smart owl. Akil likes her." The boy looked at me confused. I straightened when I realised I haven't introduced myself. Mother would be moaning at my lack of manners!

"I am Cleopatra Rahotep. And this is my familiar Akil. And you are?" I introduced myself and Akil. The boy looked curiously at me and said,  
"Harry Potter, and this is Hedwig. Are you named after Cleopatra the queen of Ancient Egyptian?" I looked at Harry curiously and asked,  
"Were you raised by muggles? Because most wizards of Britain are so arrogant that they refuse to teach themselves about other cultures. But yes, I was named after my ancestor Cleopatra." Harry looked at me wide-eyed.  
"Um, yes I was raised by muggles. And what do you mean Britain wizards are arrogant?" He asked, I chuckled and said,  
"Harry, I am Egyptian. Born and raised. I have met tons of wizards who unknowingly insult us. And us challenging them to a duel for our honor. They insult our culture when we are more 'superior' to their magical community. We don't have corrupt people in high positions. If we find out their corrupt then we put them in the lowest place possible without us going back to enforcing slaves. Then after we win our duels after them begging for mercy they go back to insulting us. I'm sorry if I sound cruel but that is how I am. I am Egyptian. I can be very friendly till my culture, family and friends are threatened or insulted."

Harry nodded and asked me,  
"Um, can you warn me if I accidently insult you? I don't want to insult you. I like to keep the rare amount of friends I have." Then Harry blushed,  
"I-if you want to be my friend that is." I smiled at Harry and said,  
"Of course Harry." Then I paused,  
"You look a lot like your father Harry. But you have your mother's eyes. I may not remember them personally but my family has been allies to your family for generations. My Father knew your father quite well. And my Mom got along with your Mom fabulously. If you want I can ask my Father to mail me some stories of your father and Mother, Harry."

Harry looked like he won the lottery.  
"R-really? Cleopatra I'd love that. Thank you so much." I smile gently and moved to sit beside Harry and hugged him.  
"Call me Cleo, Harry. And that's what friends do." I felt Harry tense but soon relax and hug me back. I leaned back slightly and wiped the tears that slipped from Harry's eyes.  
"I would like to apologize for your loss Harry. No one from Britain seems to realise the lost, from Voldemort's fall. Only the gain. But remember Harry, your mother and Father died to protect you. They loved you very much."

Harry hugged me tighter before pulling away and wiping his tears away. I bat his hands away and pulled out my wand.  
"I'm going to make it look like you haven't been crying alright?" Harry nodded and I muttered  
" إخفاءأخطائي " (Hide my faults) in Arabic. Harry's eyes lost the redness and tear tracks and his slightly running nose disappeared.

Akil, jumped from his perch on Hedwig's cage (as I later found out) and landed in Harry's lap. Akil chirped and rubbed his face against Harry's chin. Harry looked at me confused and I told him.  
"That's his way of comforting you." Harry smiled at Akil and said,  
"Thanks." Softly. Akil chirped again and hopped into my lap. Harry looked at my head curiously and asked me.  
"What's in your hair?" I looked up and smiled.  
"It's just some gold beads to show my place in Egypt. It's not as necessary as it was before, but it shows that I am born from royalty."

Then a boy with red hair opened our door and asked loudly,  
"Can I sit here? Thanks." I stared at him in distain. I had noticed how Harry shrunk a little into me with the Redhead's loud entrance. I stared at him and told him.  
"Normally, it's polite to wait for an answer before assuming your allowed. And you could have knocked, we could have been changing." The Redheaded boy blushed but glared at me before turning to Harry and asked Harry.  
"Are you really Harry Potter? " Harry nodded slowly.  
"Wicked! Do you have the, you know, scar?" Ron asked, Harry nodded and was about to lift up his fringe but I said to him,  
"You don't have to show it to him. He shouldn't be so rude." Quietly. Harry nodded and looked at Ron who looked disappointed that Harry didn't show his scar.

He was about to talk when two redheaded boys that were identical appeared in our door that the boy forgot to close.  
"Hey Ron." One said, to the boy who is I then knew as Ron.  
"We're going to be down with Lee. He has a tarantula." The other said then they turned to Harry. "Harry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? I'm Fred Weasley." Said Fred boldly,  
"And I'm George Weasley." Said George. I noticed slight differences between the two boys. George had a slightly lighter shade of blue eyes, and Fred was slightly taller.

Fred turned to me and asked,  
"I haven't met you before. What's your name, my lady?" I laughed lightly and said to him.  
"I'm Cleopatra Rahotep." George looked at me and asked hesitantly,  
"After that lady who was queen in . . . Egypt. Right?" I smiled brightly at them. If they didn't have my approval then they did now.  
"Yes. She is my ancestor. My family are descendants of the royal South family." I told him. George smiled at me and said,  
"That's cool. I was a little hesitant because Bill told us that we have to be careful not to insult the Egyptians. Because since we're so ignorant of your culture, we could have insulted you and be challenged to a duel of honour by accident." I smiled at them and asked them.  
"Your brother wouldn't happen to be Bill Weasley correct?" Fred nodded and said,  
"Yeah, he's a curse breaker in Egypt." I smiled at them even more.  
"Great, I was wondering when I'd meet Bill's brothers that he says are the devil's spawn." I said jokingly.

Fred and George sat down beside Ron and said,  
"You know Bill?" I nodded and said,  
"Yeah, my Dad works with him whenever it isn't his turn to rule South Egypt. So Bill lives with us whenever he works close by. He's like an annoying older brother. Over-protective too." Fred and George laughed.  
"So your Cleo! Mom thought that you were a lady friend of his." They told me. I gagged and said,  
"I'm sorry but I can't imagine dating Bill without almost throwing up." Fred and George laughed loudly. Ron was looking out the window but I could see him glancing at me curiously every 20 seconds. Fred looked at Akil and asked me,  
"Who's this?" I smiled at Akil and held out my arm for him to climb onto my back.

"This is Akil, Akil means intelligent in Egyptian. I've had him since I was 5. He's my familiar." Fred and George looked at Akil in awe. Fred held out a hand for Akil to shake, I think. But Akil just climbed onto Fred's arm and went to his shoulder. He started playing with Fred's hair. Preening it. I giggled and Harry and George laughed.

"Um, what's he is he doing?" Asked Fred nervously. I chuckled and told him,  
"He's preening your hair. Checking for bugs and stuff that's not supposed to be there. And if there are bugs he'll eat them. So he's either checking for lice or he's hungry." Akil looked at me when I said hungry.

I chuckled and reached into my bag. I pulled out a Ziziphus mucronata fruit. Or a Buffalo Thorn fruit. Akil chirped loudly and jumped onto my head. I chuckled and handed the fruit to Akil. Akil go off my head and jumped onto Hedwig's cage. He slammed the fruit onto one of the cage wires, successfully slicing the fruit into pieces. He put several pieces into Hedwig's cage. He chirped and pointed to the fruit. Hedwig started eating after she saw Akil eat the fruit. Harry stared at Akil and Hedwig in shock.

"He's sharing, Harry. Akil for some strange reason has strong maternal instincts though he is male. He won't be satisfied completely till you, Hedwig and I have eaten. He considers you part of his group or pack." Harry nodded slightly. Fred, George and Ron stared at Akil in awe.

Suddenly a boy appeared in the doorway we have yet to close. He looked tearful.  
"Have any of you seen a toad? His name is Trevor." The boys shook their heads.  
"I lost him!" Wailed the boy. Akil jumped from his perch on Hedwig's cage and landed on the boys head. Akil offered him some of his fruit. The boy looked confused.  
"It's alright. . . " I paused, waiting for his name.  
"Neville." Neville said.  
"Neville, Akil is just offering you some fruit. He wants' to comfort you. May I ask, have you tried a point me charm?" Neville shook his head. I smiled at Neville and said,  
"That's alright, apparently you British wizards don't learn this till 3rd year." I showed him how to do it by pulling out my wand and said,  
"Point-Me, Trevor the Toad." And it pointed it forwards. Neville pulled out his wand and did as I showed him.

"Thanks. . ." Neville paused,  
"Cleopatra. And I couldn't have you try the summoning charm." I said, Neville cracked a smile, and left. Fred and George got up and said  
"As much as we'd like to stay."  
"We promised our friend Lee," said George.  
"That we'd sit with him." Said Fred.  
"So, goodbye." Said both of them and left, with closing the door.

After Fred and George left a girl with bushy hair appeared in our doorway after knocking.  
"Have anyone of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She said, I smiled and told her.  
"I just told Neville to do the Point-Me charm so that he could find Trevor." The girl looked around and started talking about the books she read. And how she knew them by heart.  
"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are you?" Ron and Harry stared at her in shock while I looked over her. Must be a muggle-born.

"Um, Ron Weasley." Ron said around his sandwich.  
"Pleasure." She said disapprovingly.  
"Um, Harry. Harry Potter." Said Harry.  
"Are you really?" I turned her out a little.  
"And you are?" She asked me.  
"I'm Cleopatra Rahotep." She nodded. Then she looked disapprovingly at Akil.  
"Your only supposed to have a cat, toad or owl, you know?" I frowned at her and said,  
"He's my familiar. Do you really expect me to leave my familiar at home in Egypt?!" Hermione looked at me confused.  
"What's a familiar?"

I sighed and explained,  
"A familiar is a type of soul magic. You have your soul intertwined with an animal that is meant to be your companion for life. They are the friend that will never leave you. It is one of the soul bonds you'll have. Another is your soul mate, or soul-sibling. Reading souls is also a complicated type of magic that is frowned upon here in Britain because it would tell you what the other's intentions are. You can lie in your mind but not your soul."

Hermione stared at me and asked,  
"And how do you know that they are you are soul bonded?" I looked at her and told her,  
"You'll feel a pull to them at first, then you'll feel the urge to be near them and protect them or be protected by them. For example, Say. . . Harry and I were soul-siblings. One of us would be older and the other would be younger. It doesn't matter about age either. It depends on what the other needs. Like I have a soul-bond with Bill Weasley. He's my older brother. It takes time to settle. Now to identify your soul-mate you'll feel a spark whenever you touch. It will only lessen when you have bonded."

"How do you bond?" Asks Hermione.  
"With your soul-sibling you accept them and treat them as a sibling. With your familiar you allow them to have a little of your blood. Like a bite or something. With your soul-mate you have to have sex." I say bluntly. Hermione, Harry and Ron blushed brightly.  
"But sometimes you won't recognize your soul-mate. Because the signs won't happen till you or your mate are prepared for each other." I added.

Hermione nodding while blushing then scurried out of the compartment. I close the door and turned to Ron and Harry to see Ron gaping at me.  
"You have a soul-bond with Bill!" Ron shouted. I nod and shrug.  
"Yep." Harry curled into me a little. I wrap my arm around him and pulled him close. Akil was on Harry's shoulder and was preening his hair.

"Guys, we should change into our robes. We're almost there." Harry and Ron nodded. I walked out of the compartment and waited till Harry and Ron came out. I then changed and told them to come back inside.

Soon the train was in Hogsmeade. I walked out with Harry and Ron with Akil on my shoulder. We came to a stop in front of a giant of a man. Harry greeted him as,  
"Hagrid!" After talking to Hagrid we walked to the boats and went onto a boat and Hermione joined us.

Then we were floating across the Black Lake. Akil was chirping and hyper.  
"Duck ya Heads!" Yelled Hagrid. We all ducked under a cliff. Once we went around a corner we were all in awe at the beauty radiating from Hogwarts. She was beautiful. Once we hit land and I put my feet on land I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Hogwarts reaching out her magic to cocoon all of us in her glory.

I opened my eyes and followed Hagrid to the front doors. They were huge. Hagrid reached up and knocked on the door three times. A witch with a tight bun and dressed in emerald robes came out. She looked very strict. She looked like McGonagall. Bill had told me how she had a soft spot for pranksters.

"Is everyone here Hagrid?" Hagrid nodded.  
"All accounted for Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall turned to us and said,  
"I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher for the years you are at Hogwarts. There are four houses that you could be sorted in. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be awarded points for accomplishments and points are taken away for misbehavior. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. You shall be sorted when I return." We had been led inside as she talked.

Once she left everyone broke into chatter.  
"So. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said a boy with platinum blonde hair.  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy introduced himself and Ron snickered at Malfoy.  
"Think my names funny do you? Well, no need to tell me who you are. Red hair, hand me down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley." Then Malfoy after dismissing Ron, turned to Harry and said,  
"You wouldn't want to hang around the wrong sort, Potter. I can help you there." Then held out his hand to Harry. Before Harry had a chance to decide to shake it or not I said in a deadly voice.  
"Are you saying my family is of the wrong sort, Malfoy?" Malfoy turned to me and took me in.  
"And you are?"

"Cleopatra Rahotep. Eldest daughter and heir to the South Royal family of Egypt." I said in my deadly voice. Malfoy blanched.  
"I meant no disrespect. I-I just" Malfoy tried to back pedal.  
"Then why did you say it?" I interrupted. Malfoy paled and said,  
"I didn't know who you were. Please forgive me."  
I hissed and said,  
"My appearance should have told you I'm a royal Malfoy. Or has your father gotten so arrogant that he forgot to teach you." Malfoy shook his head and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall came in.  
"What is going on here?" I looked at the Professor and said ,  
"This brat has just insulted my family."

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"I didn't know she was a Rahotep!" Malfoy said.  
"But you shouldn't be insulting peoples family anyway!" I snapped. My family is well known and very feared. It held a lot of power and is one of the richest families on the earth. Professor McGonagall said, "5 points from whatever house you go to Mr Malfoy." Malfoy paled.  
"We are ready to sort you." McGonagall said and we all got in line. We walked through the doors and up to the front of the Great hall. I smiled at the enchanted ceiling.

There was a worn, filthy hat on a stool and it opened its mouth and sung:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped for the hat. The hat bowed in reply. Then Professor McGonagall stood beside the Hat and read off a parchment.  
"Abbot, Hannah!" A small girl with pigtails walked up and put the hat on.  
"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the Hat after a minute. Professor McGonagall went down the list.  
"Malfoy, Draco!" Before the hat even touched his head it shouted  
"Slytherin!"

After a few more kids later,  
"Potter, Harry." I gently pushed Harry forward. Harry walked nervously to the hat and I glared at the people who were whispering. After about 8 minutes the hat called,  
"Gryffindor!" Causing the Gryffindors to go nuts. The twins were chanting,  
"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Once they calmed down, Professor McGonagall looked at the list. She stumbled a little before attempting to say my name.  
"Rahohtap, Cleopatra." I walked up to the stool and leaned in close to whisper,  
"It's pronounced Rahotep." Before going on the stool and placing the hat on my head.

_Interesting. You're as cunning as a fox, smart as a owl, loyal as a dog, and brave as a lion. You could be placed anywhere. Hmm, can't be Slytherin or you might end up killing Malfoy. Couldn't be Ravenclaw you wouldn't fit in because of the trouble you like to cause. Hufflepuff, I guess but you're a little too brave. Has to be. . . __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

I placed the hat down on the stool before walking to sit beside Harry. The Gryffindors were cheering again. I gave Harry a quick hug. We turned back to the sorting. Soon it was Ron's turn.  
"Weasley, Ronald." Ron looked a little green. But Ron was placed in Gryffindor with us. After Blaise Zabini was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and said,  
"I have a few words I like to say. Nitwit, blubber, Tweak!" Then sat down. I stared filling up my plate. I frowned at the lack of Egyptian foods. Then shrugged and started eating. A ghost came up to us and said,  
"Hello, Gryffindors. I am Sir Nickolas." Ron interrupted him and said loudly,  
"I know you ! Your Nearly headless Nick!" Sir Nickolas looked miffed.  
"I prefer Sir-"  
"-Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?" Asked Hermione.  
"Like this." And Nick pulled on his ear and his head came off except for about a half of an inch of skin. I simply stared calmly as everyone around me gagged.

I stifled a yawn and looked at Dumbledore when he stood. He started going on about the things forbidden and the forest and the corridor on the 3rd floor. I was nearly asleep. Suddenly I felt someone picking me up. I looked up to see George carrying me.  
"Thanks." I mumbled and put my head on his shoulder. I didn't see him blush or how Fred stared jealously at us.

Later I was gently woken up by George and told to go up to my dorm. Akil jumped from George's shoulder to mine and I gave George a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. I missed George turning beet red and Fred punching him in the shoulder 'jokingly'.

When I got to my dorm I saw a bed that didn't have a girl sitting on it, under the window. I saw my trunk before it. I quickly changed into my PJ's. They were sweats and a tank top, I liked Muggle pajama's better then a night gown.

I sat on my bed and had carefully put my hair into a braid. I turned to the other girls and said,  
"Let's introduce ourselves. We'll say our name and something about ourselves. I am Cleopatra Rahotep, and I am a descendant of the Queen of the Nile. Also known as Cleopatra. I was named after her."

"I am Lavender Brown. And I like information. I understand it's a invasion of privacy and all but my uncle was killed for not knowing enough about the task he was doing." Lavender said with a shrug.  
"I am Parvati Patil. I have a twin sister in Ravenclaw and I am from India." I smiled at Parvati and she smiled at me. The Patil family is a very ancient family. It is just younger than the Rahotep's by a few centuries.  
"I am Hermione Granger, I am a muggle-born and I like to read." Hermione said. We all smiled at each other.  
"What's your Vervet's name?" Asked Parvati curiously. I smiled at her and told her.  
"His name is Akil which means intelligent and he is my familiar." Parvati stared at me and said loudly,  
"You found your familiar already!? Lucky!" I smiled and scratched Akil's back and said,  
"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without Akil. Probably die of boredom. My Father takes my studies very seriously and my Mother is obsessed with me behaving like the perfect lady and heir. My Father has given me till I'm 17 to find my soul-mate or mates. If I don't then my marriage contract to the heir of the Royal North family will be activated."

Parvati and Lavender nodded sympathetically.  
"Yeah, my father gave me till I'm 18, understanding that I might not find him here, and have to look in India." Parvati said. Lavender smiled and said  
"I already found mine but I'm not telling my parents cause they'd want me married by 16." I smiled, Hermione looked horrified.  
"You mean if you don't find your soul-mate by 17 or 18, you'll get a husband chosen for you? That's barbaric!" Hermione said disgusted. Lavender, Parvati and I looked at each other.

"Hermione, our job as woman is to make sure our lines carry on. We might not care that you're a muggle born but blood lines have more excess to magic then muggle-borns that's a fact. Muggle-borns are given a great deal of magic but they can't excess the earth magic till they are at least a 3rd generation witch or wizard. It may seem barbaric to someone who was always told they should marry someone they love but our jobs are to produce heirs and help our husbands or dominant wives. Like it or not that is what we are born to do. As we are the weaker one in the relationship." I held up a hand to stop her from saying anything.

"In some ways we are stronger like mentally or emotionally, but the males or dominants role is to protect, provide and lead our family. Some of us submissives are lucky to be allowed jobs other than our roles to our birth families. But Hermione, we are trained since we could talk, to manipulate our husbands to do as we want. Because while they are stronger, we are smarter. They are the head. But we are the neck. We can move the head anyway we want. And when our dominant isn't there we are in charge as long as it isn't a permanent solution. Like marriage contracts. I'm not explaining this very well but this is what we are born to do if we are submissives. We are used to it. This is our culture. Yes we have more breathing space now because of the muggleborns. But Hermione you have to understand something. This isn't the muggle world. This is the wizarding world. We have differences, like marriage contracts and beliefs and same sex marriage. What you call barbaric, we call life. We can accept change but there are things we won't stop. Arranged marriages are one of them."

Hermione frowned and asked me,  
"how can you be so calm? Your choices are being taken away!" Lavender, Parvati and I laughed. We stopped at Hermione's offended face but I explained again.  
"Hermione, we never had the choice anyways. But we are given a chance to find our soul-mate. We just don't have forever to find them. We have duties and we will do them. It's been like this forever. We don't marry for love unless we find our soul-mates. If we don't find them then we marry to end feuds between families. We are saving future lives by giving up love we never found. If we could protect our future kids and grandkids. Why wouldn't we? And besides we usually grow to love the person we marry anyways."

Hermione frowned. I yawned and said,  
"We'll talk about this later. I need sleep. Goodnight guys." Everyone echoed and said,  
"Goodnight." Akil curled up to me and I hugged him gently and I fell asleep. That night I dreamed a strange dream.

_I was in a room that had fire covering both entrances and there were bottles in front of me. There was also a scroll. I looked around and saw Hermione and Harry. Their voices were muffled. I made out "Logic- That one- You-know-who." _

I woke up then rolled over. When I woke up the next day I didn't remember the dream at all.

**There, a great first chapter. **

**Cleopatra: Any romance in my future?**

**CP: Yes, but I'm not telling you. But you are free to guess.**

**Fred: I'm not going to be killed off am I?**

**CP: Not telling!**

**Harry turns to readers: Please review for they make CP happy and want to update more quickly. And Cleopatra doesn't want to be stuck in a eleven year old body. So please:**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**CP: I'll update faster ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.  
CP: *Sob*  
Harry: What's wrong  
"CP: NO BODY REVIEWED! I WAITED AND WAITED BUT NOOOO I GOT NO REVIEWS.  
Harry: Maybe you should give them something to want to review. . .  
CP: *nods* Alright. I won't review till I have at least 5 reviews. Each chapter I expect 5 more reviews as an encouragement for my reviews.  
Draco: Um. . . CP you forgot again. . .  
CP: Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. I own Cleopatra and Akil but not Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish it was so.**

Chapter 2

I was woken up by Hermione who had woken us all up. I got up and got ready for school. I had put my hair straight down. I quickly braided small pieces of my hair and put the golden beads back on. When I was done, Akil jumped on my shoulder and I went down to the common room. I saw Harry down on the coach. I walked up to him.  
"Hey, Harry." I greeted, Harry looked up at me and smiled.  
"Want to go to breakfast together?" Harry shrugged and said,  
"I don't know where it is." I thought for a second before looking at Harry. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stairs that led to the boys dormitories.

" Where are the third year dorms?" I asked Harry. Harry shrugged and started walking. I followed him till we reached a door that read 'Third Year Boys: Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley." I knocked on the door a little loudly. I heard a thump and some swearing. I put on my angelic face and waited till someone opened the door.

~ ' ~

Fred opened the door to reveal Cleopatra. He was annoyed but that disappeared when he saw her innocent face. He noticed behind her was Harry Potter.  
"Hi Fred." Cleopatra said. Fred was a little shocked she got the right name.  
"I was wondering if you and George wanted to come with me and Harry to breakfast?" She continued. George appeared beside Fred and Fred looked at George who nodded before turning to Cleopatra and said,  
"Sure. We just have to get changed." Cleopatra smiled and dragged Harry downstairs to the common room.

"Forge. . . I think we have a problem. We have a crush on a eleven year old girl. . ." Fred nodded at George and said,  
"We'll just have to wait till she's like thirteen. But anytime before she's seventeen. She's an old family so she might have a due date Gred." They nodded and went to get changed.

~ ' ~

Once Fred and George came down they led the way to the Great Hall. Once we all sat down Fred turned to me and pointed a finger and said accusingly,  
"You only asked us to breakfast because you didn't know where it is!" I raised an eyebrow and deadpanned,  
"Your asking now? I thought you already knew that." Fred and George pouted and said in unison,  
"Your mean." I looked at them , shrugged then I asked them,  
"Have you ever tried a Chocoz Caramel?" At that the twins shook their heads.

"Bill's in so much trouble!" I said musically. The twins look at each other and then at me.  
"Why?" They asked.  
"I gave him a bunch of Chocoz Caramel's to share with you but he didn't." The twins looked at each other and then at me and asked  
"What are Chocoz Caramel's?" I looked at them and said,  
"Chocoz Caramel's are delicious creamy milk chocolate goodness and have a creamy soothing caramel inside and are in the shape of balls as they melt inside your mouth that make you moan in appreciation." They nod with a glazed look in their eyes. Then Professor McGonagall came and gave us all our schedules. Mine read:

_Monday:  
Breakfast: (7:00am-9:00pm)  
Potions: Professor Snape, with Slytherins (9:15am-10:00am)  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Quirrel, with Hufflepuffs(10:15am)  
Lunch: (11:30am-12-30pm)  
Dinner: (4:30pm-6:30pm)  
Curfew: (8:30pm)_

_Tuesday  
Breakfast: (7:00am-9:00am)  
Charms: Professor Flitwick, with Ravenclaws (9:15am-10:00am)  
History of Magic: Professor Binns, with Hufflepuff (10:15am-11:00am)  
Lunch: (11:30am-12:30pm)  
Dinner: (4:30pm-6:30pm)  
Curfew: (8:30pm)_

_Wednesday:  
Breakfast: (7:00am-9:00am)  
Potions: Professor Snape, with Slytherins(9:15am-10:00am)  
Herbology: Professor Sprout, with Ravenclaw (10:15am-11:00am)  
Lunch: (11:30am-12:30pm)  
Flying: Professor Hooch, with Slytherins (3:30pm-4:15pm){please note that you will get a notice when your flying lessons begin}  
Dinner: (4:30pm-6:30pm)  
Astronomy: Professor Sinistra, with Hufflepuffs (12:00am-12:45am)[Please let it be noted that you have to be in your common rooms till 11:45pm then by 1:00am]  
Curfew: (8:30pm)_

_Thursday:  
Breakfast: (7:00am-9:00am)  
Charms: Professor Flitwick, with Ravenclaws (9:15am-10:00am)  
Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall, with Hufflepuffs (10:15am-11:00am)  
Lunch: (11:30am-12:30pm)  
Dinner: (4:30pm-6:30pm)  
Curfew: (8:30pm)_

_Friday:  
Breakfast: (7:00am-9:00pm)  
Potions: Professor Snape, with Slytherins(9:15am-10:00am)  
Potions: Professor Snape, with Slytherins(10:15am-11:00am)  
Lunch: (11:30am-12:30pm)  
Dinner: (4:30pm-6:30pm)  
Curfew: (9:30pm)_

_Saturday:  
Curfew: (9:30pm)_

_Sunday:  
Curfew: (8:30pm)  
(Please note that the library closes at 10:00 pm.)_

I looked at Harry's schedule to see that it was identical to mine. I assumed that it was the same for all the first -second years. I looked up to see the Twins staring at me with a strange look on their face.  
"What?" I asked, confused. The twins seemed to change their minds because they were now joking around again.

Soon it was time to leave. Harry, Ron and I set off to find the charms classroom. Ron had joined us earlier. I asked certain portraits for directions but we still got lost. I looked around and spotted a door. I pulled on it for a second to see that it was locked. I let it go and started looking around again. I started pulling Harry away because I was getting flashes of a giant three headed dog. Ron followed and we ran into the caregiver Mr. Filch.

"Hello, Mr Filch. I was wondering if you could please help us find the charms classroom? We're lost and we don't know where to go. We don't want to bug you by trying to find our classroom by opening locked doors." I said sweetly with my angelic face. Mr Filch scowled and started walking away. I pulled Harry with me as I followed Mr Filch.

About ten minutes later we were in front of the Charms classroom. I looked at Mr Filch and said softly "Thank you Mr Filch." Mr Filch nodded jerkily and started walking away with Ms Norris following him. I looked into the classroom to see Professor Flitwick looking at us.  
"Just in luck!" He squeaked._  
_"We're just starting!"

Harry and I sat beside each other and Ron sat beside Seamus who was in front of us. I was taking notes as Professor talked. I raised my hand slowly. Professor Flitwick paused and asked,  
"Yes? Ms. Rahotep?" I smiled confused and asked,  
"But aren't you supposed to visualise for charms? I mean like imagine what you want your wand to do?" Professor Flitwick smiled happily and nodded eagerly.  
"Yes! I'm glad one of you figured it out. The textbooks don't mention the fact that you need to visualise because they were written by grown wizards who no longer need to visualise what they want their wand to do because their used to it so much. But knowing that you have to visualise is important for whatever new spell your learning. 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
I smiled and continued writing my notes not noticing that a lot of males, except for Harry, Ron and a couple others, sigh dreamily while thinking_ 'she's smart too.'_

After Charms I asked Professor Flitwick directions to Transfiguration. He gave us multiple directions in case the staircases shift. Harry, Ron and I walked to transfiguration. We sat in the middle. When they asked why, I had answered simply,  
"Everyone assumes the troublemakers are in the back and the teacher's pets are in the front. What are the middle?"

Soon Professor McGonagall came in and looked around.  
"I will let you know now that foolishness is not permitted in my classroom. If one of you behaves in a foolish manner you will leave. And not come back." I stifled a snicker. Father has always told me that James Potter got into all sorts of trouble in her class and he was never forbidden from coming back. Professor McGonagall then changed her desk into a pig then back again.

We were told to copy the board. Once all of us were done we were given a match and Professor McGonagall explained how to turn your match into a needle. I stared at the match bored. I flicked my wand and said the incarnation and voila, I had a perfect needle. I turned to help Harry.  
"It's the same as Charms class. Imagine your match becoming the needle. The end becoming a point the wood becoming silver." Harry nodded and with a look of concentration said the incarnation and flicked his wand.

His match slowly changed into a sustainable needle. When Professor McGonagall came around she smiled at our needles. She said in a clear voice "Five points to each of you." Before walking away. Ron turned to us and was about to ask how, when Seamus' match caught on fire. Professor McGonagall put it out but she glared at Seamus.

Soon it was time to leave and only Harry, Hermione and I had a sufficient needle. I packed up my bags and waited for Harry and Ron. Before we left I went to Neville.  
"Hey Neville." I said, Neville blushed and asked  
"H-hey C-cleop-patra." I smiled at him and said kindly,  
"I noticed you had some trouble with your match do you want some help? I could help you if you want." Neville nodded franticly and said,  
"Can you help me in whatever I need help with? I'm to n-nervous to s-succeed in a c-class-r-room." I smiled and said,  
"Sure. Want to eat lunch with Harry, Ron and I?" Neville looked shocked before nodding.

I helped Neville put his books in his bag and we walked to Harry and Ron. Then we walked to the great hall for lunch. As we were eating I was explaining the theory of transfiguration to Neville. I noticed he was a very bright student. He just needed confidence. I pause in my explaining to say to Neville,  
"Neville, magic is sentimental. Some might disagree but it understands you. If you are afraid of magic it won't let you use it. Because it feels that you might not be able to control it if your nervous. So Neville, I want you to work on your confidence. Because I can tell you are a very bright student." Neville blushed at the praise.

I thought for a second before getting an idea. I pulled out my wand. I handed it to Neville.  
"Here Neville I want you to try turning this match into a needle with my wand. It's ebony, fir and silver lime wood, Bennu feather wrapped in Thestral tail hair, and a gryffin claw as a focus. Its' 11 1/2 inches long. It was made by my uncle." Neville took my wand gently and flicked it over the match. He said the incarnation and the match sharpened into a wooden needle.

Neville gave me back my wand. "See? You knew I already could do it so you had confidence in my wand. Your wand would work better because it chose you." Neville shook his head and said "No, this is my father's wand. My grandmother wants me to be more like him." I frowned and said "Neville, the wand chooses the wizard. Your difficulties might be because of your wand not your magical ability! You need a wand that is bonded to you. Right now the wand is feeling like it betrayed your father. It can sense your his kin but it knows your fathers still needs him or feels like it."

Neville nodded then got an excited look on his face.  
"Do you think having his wand back could help him?" I tilted my head and gently asked him,  
"What's wrong with your father Neville?" Neville looked down and asked me softly.  
"Could I tell you somewhere private?" I nod and followed him outside to the lake. Unaware that a pair of twins were watching with narrowed eyes.

I sat down beside him and waited for Neville to speak._  
"_When I was one. A few weeks after Harry defeated You-Know-Who. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother came to my house. They wanted to know where You-Know-Who and Harry was. My parents refused, they knew where Harry was but believed You-Know-Who was dead. Bellatrix tortured them with the Cruciatus curse. She tortured them into insanity. They are now in a St. Mungo's ward. We were told they will never recover." Neville spoke in a detached voice and with tears in his eyes. Obviously back in memory lane. I pulled him to me in a hug.  
"I can still hear their tortured screams and yells." Neville whispered bitterly. I hugged him tighter and sung very softly:

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

_[Chorus:]  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_[Chorus]  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe X2_

My aunt used to sing this as my lullaby. She told me that it was originally from the Hebrews but that we, the Egyptians, found it comforting so used it to sooth our children. I comforted Neville as he silently cried. I could tell that he was trying to be strong. I knew that it was early but I already thought of this boy as my brother. He's just so sweet and innocent like. But now I knew that he carried this terrible burden. I thought right then, I'd protect this boy no matter what.

**There you go. Chapter 2. Let's get to 5 reviews! **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/

\/\/ \/\/

Review Review

/\/\ /\/\

/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
